


Next To Godliness

by keelywolfe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were those would be delighted to greet a lover home from battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Totally written for this NSFW picture because damn. Give the artist some love, would you? I don't wish dental work on anyone but I can't be too sorry that it inspired this. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Thor and Loki](http://eleedoesart.tumblr.com/post/33261933196/what-i-think-about-while-at-the-dentist-i-am)

* * *

There were those would be delighted to greet a lover home from battle. Women and men alike who would wait for a warrior's return with aching fear and pride, would wrap their arms tight around a weary, bloodied form and kiss triumphant mouths, and time and again Thor would watch as his soldiers tumbled into the relieved arms of their beloveds, trailing away to tumble them again, this time into beds where eager legs would spread and share in victory.

Thor watched them, always, watched as others went off in the arms of their lovers as he rode through the courtyards alone in his own filthy armor, thinking uncharitable thoughts as he stabled his horse before making his way to the bath. Some would be delighted simply to have their lover return. His, on the other hand…

"I hope I'm clean enough for your delicate sensibilities," Thor grumbled, walking from the bathing chamber with only a towel around his hips. Loki glanced up at him, eyes narrowed, and he set his book aside and stood, studied Thor for any missed speck of dirt. Loki was, of course, impeccably dressed, his clothing neat and his hair glossy. 

Not that Loki was any paramour pining for a lover or that he feared battle but traveling to the outer lands to help farmers roust bilge snipe from their fields was a messy task his brother relished not at all. Thor had been eager for the duty, happy to abandon the golden halls for a hunt. Loki had only cast him a look that dared Thor to invite him along and wisely, he had not. Returning triumphant, though, Loki could have at least greeted him at gates with a smile if not an embrace. 

Though if Thor were making wishes, he might do better to ask for a new horse. 

"How comforting, that you choose not to share with me the filth of all Asgard and instead brought me a waterfall," Loki said sardonically, giving the floor a meaningful look. Indeed, there was a set of watery footprints left in Thor's wake, leaving a sodden trail from the bath to the bedroom, should any choose to follow it.

Thor only sighed. He palmed his wet hair out of his eyes before reaching out to cup Loki's chin in his damp hand, running a thumb lightly over his lips. "How is it you earned the name Silvertongue," he mused, thoughtfully, "Steel would be more suiting, as you cut with it like a well-honed blade."

He yelped as Loki parted his lips enough to lash out with teeth, sinking them into the pad of his thumb before Thor could pull away. A silent battle ensued, one where Thor held back a curse and only watched with narrowed eyes as Loki held him with even, white teeth. Then his brother released him, running his tongue over his teeth as though to taste what flavor Thor had left behind. 

"Steel, indeed," Thor murmured, wryly, rubbing the mark his brother had left. He had not drawn blood but only just, leaving darkened indents to bruise. 

Loki only smirked and pressed both hands to Thor's bare chest, pushed until he walked backwards a few steps and sat heavily on the bed, the towel falling loose and leaving him naked to his brother's eyes. "You seem to have a passing interest in my tongue this evening."

"I have more than a passing interest in all your parts," Thor said, gazing up into amused green eyes. "Your tongue is just a favorite." 

"I'm sure," Loki murmured. With one graceful movement, he eased down to his knees and Thor's breath caught as he watched, drinking in the sight of his brother sliding fine, pale hands along his bare thighs, thumbs stroking the soft skin. Already he was hardening, his shaft flushed and heavy between his legs and Thor spread them further, let Loki cup the softness of his balls in his cool palms. 

Loki tipped his head up, flashed a wicked hint of smile as he wet his lower lip before leaning forward and laved his tongue slickly over the head of Thor's cock. He wrapped a hand around the shaft, easing the foreskin down before parting his lips, allowing Thor to slide deep into the dark wetness of his mouth. 

"Ah," Thor hissed. He rested one hand on the back of Loki's head, tangling his fingers in the softness of his hair. Loki hummed approval and the vibration made Thor groan. "Do not bite," he gritted out and green eyes flicked up to him, their cool depths promising nothing. An arch of his hips made Loki moan around him, his tongue just as clever as all of Asgard whispered, though none would have guessed he could, or would, use it thusly. Sweet, perfect suction and Thor watched the stretch of Loki's mouth around him, pale lips going rosy, swollen and plump and after, Thor decided he would kiss him, lick his own taste from Loki's mouth before pushing him down into the bed linens to demonstrate the cleverness of his own tongue. And he could, had in the past proven talented, indeed. Clever words were not his way but as his brother had taught him, tongues could be skilled in many ways.

His thoughts of his intentions scattered as Loki again proved his own skill with a slippery flick of tongue, the sharp edge of teeth skating over him bordering on pain and even that felt glorious. Thor had two hands in Loki's silken hair, dark strands twined in stripes around his knuckles as Thor held him, pushing into his willing mouth. 

"Loki," Thor groaned, a plea and a warning and he felt, heard, his brother inhale sharply, felt him swallow as Thor threw back his head and came, pulsed over the softness of that tongue as the light behind his eyes flared white. Pleasure washed over him in sharp, jittery waves and Thor could only tremble with it, quivering as Loki swallowed around him. 

Strong hands circled his wrists, forcing him to release his hold on Loki's hair and Thor followed their insistence, falling back into the linens as Loki climbed over him, straddling his bare form with his own clothed one as he pinned Thor's wrists over his head. Trouser-clad knees were tight against the sides of his chest and Thor only lay there, panting, as Loki loomed over him. His mouth was as swollen as Thor had imagined, a hint of glossy wetness in the corner of his mouth and Thor wished only to lift his head and lick that droplet away.

His wish was only half-granted as Loki lowered his head, teeth still sharp as he nipped Thor's lower lip, his hands already moving, reawakening need surging between his legs as Loki's bitter-sweet mouth covered his own. 

Some lovers might indeed meet a warrior at the gates, but Thor found he didn't overly mind. As he had heard once, on Midgard, cleanliness was next to godliness and the god above him was worth washing for. 

-fin


End file.
